50 States, 50 me's
by Jensen Padaloki
Summary: America has always been... bi-polar, but England and Japan didn't know the half of it. More like, all 50 parts of it. Now the two must help their friend conquer himself, plus all 50 personalities inside of him.
1. My love is gone,

"I would like to start off this meeting with a check to make sure everyone is here." A tall German man said to the group of people. His German accent made his words crisp on his tongue. "England?"

"Present."

"France?"

"Hello, honey."

"uhhhh... China?"

"Aru~!"

Germany continues through the list- North and South Italy, Russia, Greece, Japan, everyone was here until the final name was called.

"America?"

The silence in the conference room shocked everyone. America was late to every meeting, but that was why his name was always called last, so he would have time to make it. It had been almost an half hour to go through the list, and with no appearance of the loud, young Nation, so where was he?

"This meeting so very important. It so like a western nation to go off and forget about it." a pony-tailed man said from next to the head of the meeting. Another man stood from across him, slightly upset.

"I was in fact talking to America this morning. He was telling me he was getting ready for the meeting at the time. I even saw him making coffee." The man pushed his katana out of the way as he spoke- epaulets tangling together as he did so. With a quick brush of his hand, the fringe on his shoulders separated. Japan was trying hard not to lose his composure over his friend, or lack thereof.

"We are missing the BIG QUESTION here though!" A masked man towards the back yelled.

"Yes, you're right Turkey! Is he okay?" England stood up and asked, still worried about his ex-little brother.

Some of the countries nodded in agreement, while others rolled their eyes. America had the unfortunate habit of either wriggling into peoples hearts or onto their 'to-be-assassinated' list.

"I... don't think... that's what Turkey... is talking about Engla...nd" Greece stretched his word in such a suspenseful manor everyone just wanted to slap him and make him talk faster.

The hooded man slammed the table in front of him in approval once Greece finished.

"Exactly! Who is gonna have to go walk all the way over to his house and check on him! 1,2,3 NOT IT!" He shouted. Almost everyone in the room called the same two words. England, having no clue what was going on, did not. France pushed out his seat in a graceful manor and stalked over to Arthur, patting his back.

_"Je suis desolee, mon ami_. You'll be walking too. The roads are too thin for cars, and I told Italy that his Vespas' motors mysteriously broke yesterday..." The blue-caped man's gleam in his eye made the poor British Nation scoot away quickly.

And into a certain bawling Italian Nation.

"WHYYYYYYYYYYY!" He cried. "WHYYYYYY MYY VEESSSSPPPAAAAAASSSSSS"

******X******X******X******X******X******X******

The meeting went over quickly, and England was very tired, for multiple reasons. The nervous twitching for his poor brother proved such. His old crud of a car slowly pulled up the hill, then turned around and England parked. Alfred's house sat upon a tall hill in the middle of a forest. It overlooked the valley in all it's beauty. The driveway only went halfway up the hill, and the rest was impossible to drive through the thick wood of trees.

"I still don't believe that he thinks he'll lose weight if he lives all the way up here and walks. The wanker eats too much. I'm honestly surprised he isn't overweight." After tripping over at least one hundred roots, England honestly started to wonder what actually happened to his friend. Loud and annoying, obnoxious and pestering, England still cared about Alfred's well-being. 'Did he trip on a root and break his ankle? Or get lost in the woods?' Minutes of climbing and thinking gave England's imagination the ability to get the worst of him.

'Did he fall down this mountain of a hill, snap his neck and _DIE_!' Arthur's heart was racing as he started to run, jumping and dodging branches and roots like an Olympic athlete.

Panting, Britain reached for the door-handle to balance himself, and the weight from his hand opened the door. Scaring himself silly, Arthur screeched and closed the door, before realizing there wasn't anyone on the other side, and probably wouldn't be. America must have gone fishing, or flying his plane or whatever he did in his spare time.

Everything in his power of mind was trying to distract him from the thought of today's meeting and Japans comment. "_I was in fact talking to America this morning. He was telling me he was getting ready for the meeting at the time. I even saw him making coffee." _

Everything was blocking out the logic. 'He was going to the meeting but something stopped him…. what could that be?'

England stood up and slowed his breathing down as slow as he could. "Alfred? Are you home?" After a few raps on the door and ringing the doorbell, England decided to start shouting. "AMERICA ARE YOU THERE? ARE YOU OKAY!"

Everything in his mind wanted to hear "Hey dude! 'Sup?" on the other side of the door.

No response.

England slowly opened the door of America's house, and peered inside. "America?" He called. "Alfred where ARE you?" As he slowly trudged through the house calling his friends name, he came across an old door, unfitting to the refined and classy wooden style. A crunching, almost like chewing came from within. "America?" Arthur whispered. He tapped the door open, and he crept out from behind it's frame.

And there America sat, crouched in the corner, in the most unusual attire for his 'taste.' A cowlick bobbed every time he tilted his head down to eat the mysterious object. "America?" England repeated. The other man slowly turned, visibly shaking.

"Oh, you're talking to me?" He said, pointing at himself.

"WHY OF COURSE I AM! AMERICA WHY IN THE WORLD DID YOU MISS TODAY'S MEETING!"

"Sorry... I'm a little confused..." The young nation seemed to speak much slower than he usually did…and is that an accent? "Who's America? My name is Iowa."

**_Je suis desolee, mon ami_- [i think it means] I'm sorry, my friend.**

**And that's it for now! Sorry to cut it short, I wanted to get a little bit done now, and another part later. **

**Thank you for reading! I'm not going to say "review" because that's annoying to everybody; but it would most certainly be appreciated.**

_**Thank you!**_


	2. My life will end,

The man held out a corn on the cob -half chewed- to the other nation. "Want some? Maybe you can sit with me and explain some things." Arthur looked around the room. A wooden dresser stood in the corner that seemed to be packed with a variety clothes. An old refrigerator leaned on the left of the dresser- old and rusted. The old wood panels that resembled the floor seemed to creak as he slowly walked over to the other nation. He held out a hand, but not for the corn.  
>"There is NO WAY I will be sitting on THIS floor. Come with me into the lounge, it's so much nicer in there."<p>

"Lounge? I only know of this room. I may be tall, but I can't see out the window there." 'Iowa' stood and pointed to the small basement window by the ceiling about a foot above him. The bright light of the sun slowly turned purple as the day turned to dusk. "The door is always locked and I never really bothered to try to open it…"

"Then how do you know it's locked?" England questioned. This made the dirty blond cock his head slightly and put on a face of hard thinking. England tried to ignore the way the younger nation scrunched his nose, deep in thought, and how cute it looked.

"I have to say I have no clue."

Arthur sighed "Then let's go…. to… the … lounge!" He pulled at the man's arm and dug his feet into the floor.

'Snap!' England looked down in awe as to see his foot stuck in the wooden panels.

"Bloody 'ell!" Letting go of 'Iowa's' arm, England yanked at his foot.

The brunette peered down as if studying the phenomenon-finger on his slightly pursed lips. He looked up and whispered "Need help?" as if he said it any louder it might embarrass the nation. The blond grunted an approval. "Then I'll just do this!" Shoving his half-eaten corn into the floor board adjacent sent Britain's foot flying, and it's owner stumbling.

Britian fell into warm arms and looked up. America's face was there grinning down at him, as if he hadn't seen his friend in centuries. "Hey dude!" America was back, he could tell by the slightly cocked smile, and the adventurous gleam in his eye. And Arthur couldn't help but redden as he childishly looked up to Alfred, eyes glued to the comforting smile.

But dream turned to nightmare s the grin descended into the most serious face Britain had ever seen, not just on America.  
>"Good to see you." He said in a monotone. "We need to talk."<p>

******X******X******X******X******X******X******

Arthur felt himself go limp as he hung in Alfred's arms. He couldn't move, and the first thought was 'WHAT THE BLOODY HELL HAPPENED TO ME?' The next of course was 'WHY CAN'T I MOVE?' and then the final 'WHERE DID ALFRED LEARN TO PRESSURE-POINT PEOPLE SO THEY ARE PARALYZED?' It was then he remembered that Alfred wanted to learn Kung-Fu, and China gladly accepted this challenge.

The grunting from his captor snapped him back into reality. He couldn't do anything but stare, wide eyed as America dragged him into the sleek lounge and threw his doll-like body onto a couch as the other nation silently sat in a stuffed armchair opposite.

"Can you talk?" The silky voice called from Britain's left. America.

England tried to move his tongue and found it was slowly starting to work again.

"I sthink it might thake a father minuteth. He tried.

"Too bad. Is the little Arthur not happy with his current situation?" Alfred sing-songed childishly. 'Where did he get that from? It sounds so familiar.' Britain thought, confused. 'Oh yeah, that's how I treated him sometimes. Gosh is that how I sounded to him?' But then his mind wandered to the more pressing matters. He recalled reading a book about a situation like this.

No what was it's title!

Oh yes:

"Psycho or Socio- the key to finding and getting out of situations with people like these, and determining a way to help them."

America was hiding his true self from everyone, even his own brother, and now it's finally come out. 


	3. I miss his brawn,

**SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE!**

**NOTHING IS MINE**

_**Kay guys, I was wondering if you guys could give me any tips on which state I should do next and what he should be like.**_

_**LET-SA GOOO!**_

**********X*********X*********X***********

England racked his brain as he found himself paralyzed on the couch of America's home. After closing his eyes, he decided to reanalyze the past few hours.

After America didn't show up to the meeting, England was forced to go check on the 'wanker.' Then, after searching the house, he found America dressed in strange clothes claiming to be someone named 'Iowa'... Wasn't that a state? Finally, America seemed to have snapped out of his state and went all ape-shit on him and Arthur finally realized the truth-

Alfred F. Jones is nuts.

Said man currently was out of the room, changing out of his collared shirt and khakis. Arthur flexed his fingers. They were coming back to life. Slowly and carefully, he swung his legs over the leather couch. _"I need to get out of here now; I'll deal with Alfred after I read more about this." _Arthur needed to do more research. He didn't want a crazy person as a superpower.

It was at that point when America walked back in the living room.

He had his usual bomber jacket and jeans. His glasses and bangs covering his sky-blue eyes.

"Why are you here." It wasn't a question. Arthur shivered, and with fumbled with words- anything could push this guy.

"I wanted to know why you weren't at the meeting."

"Meeting?"

"Yes, a National Meeting- you weren't there today and I was in charge of checking on you, unfortunately."

_'DAMMIT! DON'T PUSH HIM!'_ Arthur screamed to himself. "Everything is fine, though. How are you? Any new movies?" England felt his heart-rate increasing as Alfred didn't move.

England resisted the urge to scream as the lights flickered slightly.

Suddenly, Alfred's shoulders slumped slightly. He looked up, and green made contact with blue. The second did something the first would have never guessed.

They winked.

It was a flirty wink, one that only a really good hooker would use. The ugly snarl was replaced with a seductive grin.

Arthur almost didn't recognize him. He seemed skinnier, and had some sort of orange flow. America seemed to have more weight on his left leg, almost trying to emphasize his hips, and had bigger bags under his eyes. _'Drugs,'_ Arthur assured himself. Alfred looked like he was on drugs.

"A-America?"

The tall blonde was advancing quickly. He leaned down, putting his face right in front of the Brits. The blue eyes looked confused for a second, then went back to the fake lust they had before.

"Only in America can you get something like _this_, Daddie." He slid his hand over England's shirt and behind his back; Alfred slid onto Englands lap in a perfect glide.

"America, stop it."

"What is with you and this? I'm California; I'm Golden. I say that because of my perfect tan." He batted his eyelids in the most feminine manner.

"Alfred, you're orange. That's not a tan, and stop with the flirting!"

Alfred blinked, and the lights flickered again. That was starting the creep Arthur out.

Then the lights went out.

There was a grunt from nearby, and the weight of the American was lifted from his lap. Then there was a loud crash on the floor, and the lights turned on again. Alfred, the normal skinned, non-druggie, one, was rolled up on the floor, pulling at his hair and muttering to himself.

"Stop it."

"Honey, I don't know what you're talkin' about." The hooker voice was back.

"Go. Away."

"Huh?"

America stood up and screamed at the top of his lungs. He turned to England, fear written all over his face.

"It's Texas."

"What America? Texas?"

"I feel him coming. Go. Now. Run. This isn't over though." With that, England rushed out of the room only to hear the screams and crashes of his former colony from behind.

**Hey guys it's me.**

**Like? Don't like? Tell me! Any idea what to do for the next-next state? Does anyone know any state stereotypes I can play with?**

**ARIGATO GOZAIMASU FOR READING!**


	4. Perfect Blend,

**Welcome, procrastinators!**

**Nothing is mine. [Of course it is, this is called ]**

_**Kay guys, I was wondering if you guys could give me any tips on which state I should do next and what he should be like.**_

The next days meeting was extremely tense. The fact that America had still yet to show up to his own meeting put everyone on edge. Germany had taken control, and everyone tried to get their work done.

"_Psst. __Anglettere."_Arthur looked up from the large tome he was reading from under the meeting table.

"What do you want." France mimicked hurt, placing his hand over his heart. "Stoppit, wanker. Either say something or do away; I'm busy."

_Francis sighed, "O__ù est __l'Amérique__? _Where is Alfred?"

Germany called a 30 minute break, and people started leaving the meeting room.

"He's sick, frog. I'm going to go back to his house to check on him after the meetings over. Excuse me." Arthur ignored the slight blush on his cheeks as the Frenchman leaned away after his comment. England decided to tune out his _'l'amour' _rant.

"What are you reading?" The other voice snapped England out of his thoughts. Arthur shoved the Frenchman out of his seat and patted the chair. "I came to ask you how America is." Arthur couldn't lie to the man; he gazed into the brown eyes and took a deep breath.

"There's something you need to know about America. Something that could put us all in grave danger." The man instantly looked around, then leaned in.

"I need to know._Te kudasai_, tell me how Alfred-san is."

"America has... an issue." Arthur pointed to his temple with his index finger, swirling it around in a circle. "One in the head."

"He's ill in the head? _Ōnō_." Japan raised his pale hand to his mouth, eyes wide.

"It seems like he's had it forever and I never knew..."

"Could it have been because of your lack of presence during his stages of growing up?" England narrowed his eyes at the man.

"How do you know about-"

"I am America-kun's closest friend. We tell each other things. One of these things is how lonely he was growing up by himself. I know how he feels. I too was alone for a century. But it's so against his nature to be alone. We have a saying back home- '_Do not tell the water to do a rock does."_

"Wow Japan, I never thought about it that way." Japan let out a small smile and brushed the bangs from his eyes.

"England-san, my people are known for being deep." Arthur nodded. He never thought about Alfred's teenage life. All he every thought about during that century was-

'Don't think about that.' England thought to himself. "Back to the matter at hand."

Japan cleared his throat, and his face was calm, but serious. "_Hai_, Arthur-san."

England raised the tome he was previously reading from under the desk and placed it in front of Japan. The brunette casually flipped to the cover, holding the page Arthur was reading with his thumb. "America has been exhibiting M.P.D, or Multiple Personality Disorder." England recited.

Japan blinked. "M.P.D? How do you know?"

"He's taken on the personalities of his states. I haven't seen anything like this before, and we've both been alive for a long while. I met some 'Iowa' and 'California." Japan shivered. "Yes, I know. He was _ORANGE._"

Japan cleared his throat, his face slightly red. "Did he... did he do anything?"

Arthur looked at the man next to him in confusion. "Does it matter? The fact is that he said someone named Texas was coming, and that he seems to be extremely dangerous.

Japan immediately stood up and gazed down at England. "Today's meeting is canceled. We are going to America-san's house."

Once the duo climbed the top of the hill to America's house, Arthur was winded. Kiku placed a hesitant hand on England's shoulder. "We need a plan."

Arthur let out a wheeze and then nodded. The blonde opened his mouth just in time for a loud crash and a husky scream to erupt from within the house.

**Hey guys it's me.**

**French- _O__ù est __l'Amérique__?- Where is America?_**

**_Japanese- _Te kudasai - please__**

**__Japanese- _Ōnō - Oh No___**

**Like? Don't like? Tell me! Any idea what to do for the next-next state? Does anyone know any state stereotypes I can play with?**

_**どうもありがとうございます。**_


	5. Of Yawn and Friend,

**Welcome, procrastinators!**

**Nothing is mine. [Of course it is, this is called ]**

_**Kay guys, I was wondering if you guys could give me any tips on which state I should do next and what he should be like.**_

Japan pulled out his _katana_ as he kicked down the door. "Alfred!"

There, in the middle of the room, was America. He was kneeling next to a destroyed chair and an overturned coffee table. Both legs were balanced on his knees as his head faced the ground.

Furniture was strewn everywhere. Pictures were on the floor and a rug was burning in the corner of the room.

"Arthur-kun! Put out the rug. I'll handle Alfred!"

"Already head of you! Be done in a tick!"

Alfred's bangs covered his face, but Kiku could still notice some physical differences. America's cowboy hat was lopsided, and he only had one boot on. There was a small amount of golden stubble on his chin, but it looked groomed as if half-shaven was the style.

'Texas' hadn't heard them. He sat on his knees, unresponsive. What scared Japan the most was the shiny shotgun he had in his hand.

It sat propped on the ground with its barrel by his face. Texas grunted, and thumbed off the safety with shaking hands. "Dumb government workers," He drawled to himself. "We don't need your stupid laws. This is the last time I'll hear from you!"

He placed the gun under his chin. His apparent stubble rubbed against the cold metal. Japan stared at the scene, too scared to move. Arthur was too busy with the oncoming flames to notice the spectacle.

Time seemed to slow down as a loud '_bang'_ was heard, and the lights went out. There were only the flashes of flames from the incendiary rug, and the lights that were cast in through the broken door.

Kiku blinked, his eyes focusing. He could see the silhouette of America on the ground, and the faint smell of smoke from the gun going off.

"_Oyamaa…" _Japan whispered, his voice leaving him. England turned and stood at the body, eyes wide.

Lifting the blonde into his arms, the Japanese man took of the cowboy hat and placed it on the floor. He then slowly gazed the American's face. The Texan stubble was gone, and so was his life, it seems. "Alfred-kun." Japan whispered, his slim fingers about to touch the mans' cheek. The lights flickered.

Suddenly, America stirred and opened his sky blue eyes slowly. "Kiku-chan? What are you doing here?"

"Did you say '-chan'?"The other nations scrambled away from each other, their faces red.

"Arthur, _gomen nasai,_ but you must have misheard Alfred-san. He said 'san' like 'Mr.' or 'Ms,' not 'chan,' a honorific used tor lovers!" He stuttered.

Alfred laughed nervously. "No way. I'm not gay or anything!" Arthur missed the look of slight hurt on Japans face. "I'm not DATING Kiku or anything!" Japan paused, then nodded profusely.

"I'll ignore that for now." England cleared his throat, "What happened with Texas?"

Alfred sighed and spoke. "Texas has been extremely upset with the laws my boss has been passing. Like gun restrictions." He gestured to the blasting-rod. "That's his by the way."

"You almost shot yourself! You could have died!" Kiku exclaimed, lowing his cool. England looked over and was reminded of a cat. Japan's calm demeanor was slightly present, and his shoulders were locked in an angry position.

America shifted uncomfortably. "I didn't ALMOST shoot myself." Alfred started, lifting his bomber jacket's left side as he spoke to reveal a small pool of blood around the middle of his chest. As it expanded, he coughed, "I did."

And with that, Alfred's vision swam, and then went to black.

**Like? Don't like? Grammar/Spelling? Tell me! Any idea what to do for the next-next state? Does anyone know any state stereotypes I can play with?**

**Japanese- **_gomen nasai – excuse me. _

**Japanese- **_"__Oyamaa" –Good heavens!_

_**どうもありがとうございます。**_


	6. If only I could find you,

**Welcome, procrastinators!**

**Nothing is mine.**

_**Kay guys, I was wondering if you guys could give me any tips on which state I should do next and what he should be like.**_

**Sorry 'Southern pride' I was really busy with essays and crap. I've got 3 papers due in a week. [Guess who has barely worked on them.]**

**Thanks so much for all the people who commented! It means tons! **

Alfred F. Jones woke up without any pain.

The bullet in his chest wasn't even there, and his Superman T-shirt didn't have any bloodstains. He realized he was lying down, and stood as he gathered his surroundings.

There wasn't anything to see. It looked like endless white.

America decided to mark his spot and explore, ignoring the itching feeling of panic in the back of his mind. "In there with all of the monsters." He thought to himself, and the blond smacked his palms on the temples of his head. "Stoppit."

"Why not explore?" He thought,as he took of one shoe by grinding his toes of this other foot against the heel of his cheep pair of sneakers he got at Wal-Mart, the toe facing the direction he decided to go in.

He felt so… calm. Calm and numb. The panic had left him, and he felt tranquil. The thought hit him slowly.

"Am I dead?"

He stopped in his tracks, looking down.

Alfred wanted to ignore that thought. To wish he never had let it come into his mind. To nest there, happily. Alfred wanted to feel angry, but he didn't.

He couldn't. It was like he couldn't feel anything. He wanted to scream and get scared but he couldn't.

America decided to keep walking.

"What the-?" There, in the distance, was a building. Alfred blinked, and when he opened the blue portals, he was closer. Had he moved? America thought back. He didn't think so.

Now that he was closer, the blonde could look at the building up closer. It wasn't a building, per se, more like a room. It wasn't a very big one, maybe the size of a small bedroom. The object looked like someone was able to tear every scrap of the building around this room down, save for it. The electric wires still stuck out of the walls, and the pink insulator still puffed out.

Sky blue eyes closed and opened, and now Alfred was right outside the large oak doors. "Maybe this is heaven?" Alfred whispered to himself. A shiver was sent down his unemotional spine as an almost unhearable laugh came from inside the room. Placing his strong hand on the door, America pulled it open.

Inside was an enormous, dimly lit room. It seemed three stories tall, and it had a balcony. In the light, facing Alfred was a judge's desk, equip with the witnesses' stand and a defendant and plaintiff tables. With one shoe on, Alfred hobbles up to the judges chair and causally sat down. "Wonder what 'dis is doin' here…" he quietly spoke to himself.

"It is here, in your subconscious to help us prove who is the real monster here." The personification of America looked up to face the balcony. "Congress?"

Sure enough, there on the two levels of the courtroom sat the congregation. They all were sitting under such dim light Alfred never saw them.

Alfred recognized his own congress anywhere, if that made sense. On closer inspection, it wasn't really _his_ Congress. There were 50 of them, not 100. They were, in a sense, _his_ Congress though.

They were all _HIM._

Each of the congressmen was a certain blonde in a different costume. Alfred recognized them immediately.

His states.

New Mexico was sitting towards the front, Indian-style, while Nebraska looked very bored as he pulled his straw hat over his face more. Even Hawaii sat quietly, playing with the buttons on his busy patterned shirt.

"Hey guys; it's me, Americ-"

"We know who ya are." The drawl sent a shiver down everyone's spine as Texas stood. He was dead center of the balcony, looking down on America. "That's why you're here. Let the trial begin!"

**Hey guys!**

**I'm going to take a 1 week break from updating. Sorry, lots of exams and papers to write. :(**

**Like? Don't like? Grammar/Spelling? Tell me! Any idea what to do for the next-next state? Does anyone know any state stereotypes I can play with?**

_**どうもありがとうございます。**_


	7. Your words, like snakes,

People say that Congress takes forever to agree.

That's wrong.

It takes longer than that.

Arthur Gladstone Kirkland walked into the hospital room for what felt like the millionth time.

"You'd be smiling, right now." Running around, gathering us into one testosterone-heavy room. Exclaiming how we should celebrate."

He looked outside the window, starting absent-mindedly at the snowflakes as they tottered down below.

He snatched his glance away to stare at the young man who lay in bed beneath him. The young man's shut eyes emphasized his small laugh lines on his resting face; a slate of no emotion.

"If you were awake, boy, we'd all roll our eyes and blame it on your ignorance. After all, you're only about 300." Old green eyes sparkled with nostalgia for a few seconds. One blink and it was chockfull of pain again.

"Not about 300 years old,… you are 300. Just a few months ago. It was beautiful. Even after all of this, your people gathered together in the dead of night and celebrated. It's been to oppressing for fireworks, so they all gathered candles and sang. Francis cried when he heard it."

One cautions hand touched the once-tan face. You always loved Christmas, saying that someday, somewhere, a Christmas miracle would come true. I never believe you. Still don't." The handsome face below him became fuzzy, and Arthur ignored how his throat constricted. His fingers fell down sloppily to the sleeping teens temple, trailing down the well-defined cheekbones and testing at the American's prominent dimpled chin.

Arthur sat on the hospital bed, one had stroking Alfred's cheek, the other ruffling the dirty blond hair. "After all America, no… Alfred." He choked.

"After all, Alfred F. Jones, where is your Christmas miracle now?! Arthur yelled, a sob breaking through chapped lips.

Some nurses came in and whisked him away, carrying him so he faced the signs he passed to get there.

Past the "room 1776" sign.

Past the "Childrens' and Teens' level.

Past the "comatose wing."

**Okay, I'm SO SORRY I haven't updated in FOREVER.**

**I've been really busy with high school starting up and I've had a lot of… people problems. **

**But it's all okay because I've got some new friends and a pretty companion by my side now! **

***Fist in the air*******

**GODSPEED.**

It was snowing. Alfred hated the snow. It reminded him of all of his friends back home.

Alfred had been on the run for 3 millennia now. At least, it's been that long in his brain. He closed his eyes as he remembered the words that echoed in his empty skull.

"_Considering you have failed to defend yourself in this case, the jury and myself find you…."_

Alfred coughed as if to cover up the screech of his subconscious.

"_GUILTY, PUNISHMENT DEATH."_

He shook his head and continued his march in the snow. After his sentence, Alfred had ran past the states and out the doors of hell to find the blizzard and no courtroom warmth behind him. Nothing was there, so he trudged on. He had learned that trying to escape from your own brain was hard, impossible even.

He had been walking for what seems like forever, no jacket and one shoe, the other foot sopping wet and blue. He had lost feeling in it decades ago, so it dragged behind him as he stumbled forward.

He was glad he watched so much survivor TV, he knew what to do next.

He just hadn't found anything to chop if off with.

"I guess," he rasped. "I guess its over." With one misstep, the United States of America tumbled into the flurrying snow. "I guess the hero can't always win the battles." He stuttered, his numb face feeling nothing as the blizzard raged on above him, enveloping him.

Taking over him.

Burying him.

**More tomorrow. I promise!**

**Like? Don't like? Grammar/Spelling? Tell me! Any idea what to do for the next-next state? Does anyone know any state stereotypes I can play with?**

**どうもありがとうございます。**


	8. UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE

Hola,

i just want to apologize for leaving you all on such a bad note.

I am here to tell you that I **am** going to continue 50/50, it will no longer be on a haitus.

I meant to update, but a _lot_ of things happened, including months of depression and backstabbing best friends.

But everything is okay now!

I've got a stable girlfriend now, and I'm no longer depressed.

I will be updating soon- I've already written out the next chapter. It just needs to be beta'd.

I love you all so much,

thank you for reading,

I hope you understand.

You're Lord and Master,

MM


End file.
